Existing resource management systems are able to track events in the life of a project or work flow. For example, a call that is received in a call center can be tracked through each step of the call from when the call is received until the call is completed. Other types of resource management systems allow tracking of tasks as they are completed. For example, project management software is used to track events as they are completed in a project. However, these resource management systems have difficulty tracking events and resources where the events cannot be tracked in real time. As a result, these types of tasks and resources may not be tracked. This lack of transparency in resource management means that resources are not always allocated efficiently.